Emerald and Amethyst
by irishKaoru
Summary: A series of drabbles focused on Hisoka and Tsuzuki in romantic aspects.
1. A Kiss

Standard disclaimers apply

A/N: well i haven't written much of YnM lately so i thought that when the mood strikes me i would write some drabbles. Starting with the letter A and working through to Z... perhaps one of these days i will get around to writing another one shot... but for now please enjoy this!

A Kiss

A kiss is nothing more than a meeting of lips, the joining of flesh against flesh

A kiss is nothing more than a meeting of lips, the joining of flesh against flesh. A kiss is nothing, a kiss is everything. A kiss is a greeting, a kiss is passion. A kiss is sweet, a kiss is bitter. It is joyous, it is sadness. It is short, it is never ending. A kiss is a kiss and nothing more.

A kiss…

One kiss…

A single joining of the lips…

And he was sold on that kiss. That gentle meeting that was so filled with longing that it shot raw energy through his bones till he was nothing more than a melting pile of flesh and muscles against the strong arms that held him upright.

His emerald eyes fluttered shut against his will and a soft sigh rose from his throat. The arms, which were once dangling at his sides, now rose with a mind of their own to the older mans back pulling him closer to his smaller body.

A kiss may be nothing, but for the boy it was everything.


	2. Building Bridges

For Disclaimer see first chapter

A/N: I am not going to rate this who story thing M at the moment although this particular chapter (because of one paragraph) is bordering on the M rating. It is my hope that I do not offend anyone with this, and that it is artistically written enough that you know what is going on without me having to use stronger words to get my point across.

Please Review!!

Building Bridges

Hisoka had never been the kind of person who would open up easily to anyone. Even those that he worked with knew very little about the enigma that walked among them under the disguise of a young emerald eyed boy. His frosty glares managed to stop all people who even thought of getting close to him dead in their tracks, while the metallic wall that he set up around his heart managed as a fail safe should any one person manage to get by.

Even when he was alive Hisoka was segregated from people in general, partly because of his parents and partly because of his dislike for humans and their prying natures. He couldn't understand what was so interesting about him that it made people want to get to know him better. For what reason would people want to open the scares of past wounds, why was it that the seemed to hunger for some kind of emotional blood from him?

Hisoka knew that it was nothing more than his fear of getting hurt again that made him push people away, even people who have been nothing more than supporting of him, especially when he needed it. There were few people that could boast that they knew anything about the boy, other than the information that was in his file and even that was kept privet, known only to a handful and uttered by no one lest they have to deal with the wrath of the ice prince that it concerned.

And for that reason there were days like today where the only person who was bold enough (or perhaps it is more akin to idiotic enough) to approach the youth was his partner. Tsuzuki had, for as long as Hisoka could remember, been the only person in his afterlife that he had managed to place any trust in. It was kind of a subconscious thing for the two of them now, they had been working with one another for an upwards of thirty years now. In those years of cases that would test the limits of not only their own sanity but the bond that did manage to grow between them, both found that they were in some way drawn to the other. They learned how to do things such as read the emotions of the other, even if it came in the form of a stony glance or a forced smile. They knew one another like the back of their hands and perhaps it was because of this that the way their partnership was playing out on this particular night was different than the way that they had both perceived it to be in the past.

Deep pools of emerald green were locked with bright amethyst for a moment before they once again fluttered shut. Hisoka's body arched towards the sky as a gasp escaped his mouth while Tsuzuki gently placed another kiss on the corner of the sweat-soaked boy's mouth before repeating the action that caused the boy beneath him to become lost in a world of bliss and passion that would have otherwise been unknown to him.

What started off as a partnership that was built of a small bit of trust now budded into a relationship that was… built off of so much more. They were two halves of a bridge that managed to meet in the middle over the rocky waters that was the remnants of their life as well as the trials of their afterlife. Safe and sturdy in the embrace of one another they felt… no they knew that they would be able to overcome anything that came their way.


	3. Catalyst

Catalyst

There are some things that Hisoka will not allow himself to forget. Moments in his life that hold so much significance to him, that to forget them would surely leave him half the person that he was now. These memories were milestones in his uncertain life and his more recent rebirth which formed the cocoon he was living in now.

Although there are many memories that Hisoka can think of that remind him where he came from and the man that he has become, there are a few that stick out like jagged shards of broken glass. These are the memories that he wishes he could allow himself to forget, the memories which still to this day have him waking up showered in his own cold sweat yelling out in the middle of the night. These are the memories make him a prisoner of his own mind.

A gentle breeze runs it's invisible fingers through Hisoka hair leaving the honeysuckle locks slight mused. A melancholy sigh escapes from between his lips as he falls back into the soft grasses which embrace him gently as if to offer some kind of comfort. Many times he has wondered why the Ministry had to be surrounded by cherry blossoms. The flowers were indeed beautiful in their own way, but they were in no way as stunning as the ones in the world of the living.

The sakura trees in the living world had an unearthly beauty to them. Their strong yet thin outstretched limbs from which summers snow was born held a kind of wonder to them. Much like Hisoka's life, the life of the sakura was short lived, the only difference between the two was that the sakura lived its life vivaciously out in the open for all people to watch and awe at while Hisoka in a sense rotted behind the bars of his homemade prison.

The sakura's sweet sent once again washed over Hisoka as he closed his eyes in thought of days that had long since passed. The first thing that plagued his mind was the night that he has in a sense died. The night that he witnessed the murder of an unnamed soul and met with the devil dressed in white.

He continued to try and run from that particular memory knowing that there was nothing that he could do to change the outcome, but he was unable to let it go completely. Even after the anger and pain that he had felt towards the now deceased doctor subsided, Hisoka couldn't outrun the fear that griped him upon remembering it. He still relived the moment of his 'death' every time that he smelled the sakura.

But much like a caterpillar changes its form from the ugly earth bound worm to a beautiful yet delicate master of the sky; Hisoka was bound to go through his own metamorphosis. That change began on the day that Hisoka was 'born again' and given a family in the Ministry. But it was more than the new family unit that Hisoka gained in joining the summons section that created his catalyst. More than that, more than the gentle happiness that was forever emitting out of the office that he worked in, it was more than the feeling of security and warmth that he had found within the people that had become more of a family to him than his own family… it was one person who completed the change within Hisoka… Tsuzuki.

Hisoka opened a bleary green eye as he sensed a presence next to him. He didn't need to because he already knew who it was. After all when you were surrounded by that much pure energy and happiness it was hard to not know that Tsuzuki was in your presence.

"What?" Hisoka asked curtly before closing his eyes again.

"Nothing in particular." Tsuzuki responded back to the boy. They sit there in silence for a few moments, Hisoka with his eyes closed lost in thought and Tsuzuki… well watching the boy.

"If you came here for something then tell me so I can get back to my thoughts without your emotions barging in on me." Hisoka sighed in aggravation.

"Aa…" Tsuzuki replied thoughtfully before leaning over the younger boy and placing his lips tenderly on the youths.

Hisoka's body tensed up. It wasn't that he disliked the kiss, it wasn't as if he wanted Tsuzuki to stop, it was however the memories that were bound to bombard him is Tsuzuki continued.

Tsuzuki pulls back a little and looks Hisoka in the eyes. He can see the fear and even the hint of longing that is mixed in the emerald orbs. His hand gently caresses Hisoka's cheek before he places the lightest of kisses on his nose.

"If you have bad memories, then make new ones, better ones." Tsuzuki whispered. Hisoka could do nothing but stare at the older man before him. Tsuzuki made a move to stand up but soon found himself pulled back down to Hisoka's level, the boys and holding onto his.

"Help me." Hisoka said quietly as a slight blush crept into his cheeks. Tsuzuki gave him a slight smile Reaching up and brushing a few strands of hair out of the boys face. When he showed his hand to Hisoka again… a butterfly with deep purple and brilliant green wings was sitting there patiently letting the two men be awed at her beauty before taking to the skies, floating between the two men for a moment before taking her leave.


	4. Disaster Prone

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: Sorry I have taken a small hiatus. And I am not sure if I am back yet. But I will do the best that I can. I just moved from South Korea back to the US so I am still adjusting and now I will be taking a month of leave so that I can go home to see my family and help my mother with her store. I am not sure how often I will be able to update but I will do my best.

Disaster Prone

A fleeting moment of happiness is all that stands between me and my utter demise. I know this only because of the way that he looks at me; the way that he can seem to see straight into my soul with a single glance, a look that is so deep and all knowing that it scares me sometimes.

Our partnership has always been like this, balancing on the edge of a blade so precariously that one wrong step to this left or the right… no it wouldn't even take that much, all it would take is a strong gust of wind to blow one of us over and this small utopia that we have created would fall in around us and dissolve into nothingness.

I know this, I know this all to well and the thought frightens me to no end. What would happen if one day he was to wake up and see that the cause of all of his problems is me? What would happen when he looks at me and sees only a child rather than the man that I pretend to be. What will happen then?

I know the answer to this. I know that he would turn and leave me without a second thought, just like every other person in my so unstable life… well… after life. But there is a part of me that doesn't want to believe what I am thinking a part of me that screams that I know better than to think such irrational thoughts.

Our relationship was doomed from the start. Our partnership has been based off of a rash of kidnapping, death, and lies that it is surprising that we haven't already fallen off the deep end.

But at night, when all is quiet and it is just me and him laying with one another in bed, I can't help but think that perhaps this is where I belong. After all it is so fitting with the rest of my life and after life that it seems natural that my relationships would also rest on the edge of a blade. Perhaps I am prone to disaster, destined to live unstable waiting for that wind to knock me over. But until that day comes I am going to be content wrapped in the arms of the man that I love.

Tsuzuki gives a slight sigh and breaths my name as he moves deeper into unconsciousness. I can't help but smile and snuggle closer to him. My lips lightly graze his and I follow him into slumber, but not before I saw the small smile that graced his lips. Yes, I could live like this, no matter how dangerous, or disaster prone it may be.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!


	5. Echoes of the Past

A/N: My years resolution is to write every day no less than a thousand words. Because of this I am coming back to even though I haven't been on here writing in many years. One of the sub-resolutions that I made this year was to pick up a lot of the stories that I never got around to completing on the site. Going through the list this is the first one and actually I am kind of happy about that because it gives me the chance to go ahead and start on something not to hard since I have lost all my work on my previous computer. But that is enough ramblings from me… all I ask is that you give me a review here and there. Thanks in advance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei

Echoes of the Past

Hisoka had suffered for many years from visions that took the form of dreams. These dreams were more often than not were the kind of visions of things that had already happened. Solitude. Rape. Murder. Death. These were the visions that would leave him shivering in a pool of sheets and sweat in the middle of the night.

It was lucky for him that Tsuzuki was a sound sleeper or else his secret would have been out long ago. But tonight was not that kind of night. Tonight was the kind of night where his so-called "friends" decided to play a cruel joke on him and spiked his punch with something slightly more adult. Of course the out come had been the usual one-glass-pass-out routine. It seemed that when you were dead your tolerance for alcohol never seemed to increases.

His dreams came to him in waves, crashed through his body like an ocean of bloody currents throwing his subconscious mind around like a small boat caught in hurricane. The dreams shifted into something more erotic as his body became the ocean shaking like a leaf as Muraki's hands cradled him with as much finesse as a torn rag doll.

He woke up screaming like many nights before. His body shaking as if giving physical life to the visions that he had just had. Tears rolled down his eyes and he gave a violent jolt as two arms wrapped firmly around him pulling him back into a firm chest.

"S'arlight." Tsuzuki murmured, "just a dream." His voice was rich and soft filled with understanding. After all who could go through everything that Hisoka had gone through and not suffer to some extent. They sat there in the dark in a place that Hisoka couldn't place, not that he tried to, for what seemed like hours until finally the shaking had stopped and all there was were the soft reassurances from his partner, the innocent kisses placed in his hair, and the slow rocking motion that soothed his soul.

From that point on Hisoka never slept alone, Tsuzuki was always there, the silent protector from the dark past that Hisoka tried to run from.

A/N Part II: Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Finally

Disclaimer: See my previous disclaimers : )

Minutes tick by on the clock hanging between the two desks in the office. Hisoka scribbled his name on the last paper that would make up their official report on the case they had finally wrapped up.

Finally he would see his own bed, finally he would be able to read a book, finally it was all over and he could go back to life… well afterlife as he knew it. He stretched his arms over his head getting a cold chill as the circular fan blew over his now exposed navel. Who would have thought that you could get goose bumps in the afterlife.

"Finally done!" Tsuzuki sighed as he leaned back in his chair and looked across the desks at his partner, "You done to Hisoka?" the only reply the younger guardian would give him was a grunt. "Well then why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Hisoka complained as he grabbed his partner's coat and tossed it at him. "Don't answer that I already know."

The walked down the path of the summons section looking at the cherry blossoms fall gently to the ground. It was winter in their section so it was an odd feeling to see the flowers in full bloom.

Tsuzuki slowed his steps until he was at a stop looking up at the trees looking lost in thought. This would have frightened Hisoka if it weren't for the fact that his empathic abilities let him know what Tsuzuki was thinking about ahead of time.

"You can't tell me you are turning down food to look at the flowers." Hisoka sighed. He wouldn't let his partner know but he was more than a little hungry himself.

"Ne, Hisoka, how long would you say we have been partners now?" Tsuzuki asked him ignoring the younger boy's previous statement.

"It's been nine years." He said.

"Wrong," Tsuzuki laughed, "it's been ten years, ten years today." Tsuzuki walked to the grassy area under one of the trees and motioned for Hisoka to join him. "It's finally been ten years."

"Why is ten years so important to you?" Hisoka asked already knowing what his partner was thinking.

"You remember the first night that I meat you," he started chuckling, "of course you do, you hated my guts. But what you might not remember is sleeping in my bed that night." Hisoka felt his cheeks getting hot which only caused his partner to laugh harder.

"I told myself that night that if I still felt the same way about you, and if you stuck with me, in ten years I would finally tell you." Tsuzuki said once his laughter subsided. "Hisoka… I…" There was a long pause and Hisoka watched in amusement as Tsuzuki struggled.

"You have never been good with words have you?" Hisoka replied off handedly "Always more about action and not speech."

Tsuzuki gave a sly grin before catching Hisoka's chin between his fingers and letting his lips lightly brush his partners. As Tsuzuki's amethyst eye's fluttered open emerald orbs calmly looked back with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Finally" Hisoka whispered, "your emotions have been driving me insane for weeks."

"Finally" Tsuzuki confirmed before kissing his young partner fully and properly.


End file.
